muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4822
Cold Open Ernie and Bert set up today's theme of clouds with a visual aid of different types of clouds. Bert doesn't see any rain in the cumulonimbus photo like Ernie claims, until he gets a closer look and a face full of water. Scene #1 Chris greets the viewer on an inordinately sunny and warm day. As he goes to serve Mr. Johnson his salad, he runs into Elmo and his friend, Floatie - a cloud. She's looking for a job on Sesame Street. Grover overhears and rushes to help, slipping on the puddles of rain she's created. He assures her that he knows about all the jobs the street has to offer ("I aught to, I've had 'em all," he quips) and takes her to what he considers to be the perfect one. Scene #2 Grover takes Floatie to the arbor, where interviews are occurring to join a flock of sheep. Floatie sits down for an interview and despite Grover's hawking, the administrator has to reject her - her wooly appearance is actually water, not wool, which is what they're looking for. Grover takes them to find another job, while Ovejita tackles the administrator - she's hired on the spot! Scene #3 Floatie's brief stint at the Laundromat comes to end when Mrs. Crustworthy complains that the clothes that Floatie has folded are wet and damp. Grover has yet another job she can do. Scene #5 Mr. Johnson complains the bowl of ice cream Chris has brought him is all melted; Chris points out it's due to the heat. As he fixes a new bowl, Grover gives Floatie a crossing guard sash. She is about to help a chicken and wolf cross the street, when the wind sets in. It blows her over Mr. Johnson's table, then into Hooper's, as the animals follow her. Once inside, she ends up causing fog, filling the entire store. Elmo leads everyone out to safety. Scene #4 Floatie doesn't think she'll ever find a job, but Chris points out she already has one - as a cloud, noting all the important things clouds do for the Earth. Floatie sees his point and takes her place up in the sky. The street starts to cool down and Chris treats the monsters to ice cream. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. (First: Episode 4718) Muppets / Celebrity Ellie Goulding, Elmo and Abby sing "Thank You, Cloud." Smart Cookies The Smart Cookies are hired to guard an artist as she works on her latest piece - Venus de Marshmallow. Cookie Monster is tricked by the Crumb yet again, who unleashes his "cloud cookie," which causes indoor rain (and will ruin the sculpture). Miss Fortune's clue tells them they need something long, so Cookie Monster fetches a long wig, then a long boat. Chipowski has him stop and think of a solution and Cookie Monster gets a pole, which Chipowski scales and knocks the cloud away. By now, the arms have melted off the sculpture and the crew chases after the Crumb. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 19. (First: Episode 4723) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Cartoon Counting to 19 using Indian imagery Elmo's World: Clouds Scene #6 Bert is now prepped with a raincoat. Ernie assures him there's no rain in their cloud photo, but there is snow.